


Baby's Day Out...Sort Of

by ToriaOtaku1993



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Feral Rey, Fluff and Smut, Omega Rey (Star Wars), kind of funny, there's a kid here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriaOtaku1993/pseuds/ToriaOtaku1993
Summary: Rey freaks out when her son goes missing at the park, and when she finds him with Ben Solo all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

“Obi darling!” Rey entered her apartment and immediately called out to her son. The worst part about working long hours this week was being away from her beautiful boy for so long. The toddler came waddling around the corner as soon as he heard her voice, followed by Kaydel.

“Ah, there you are! Hello my love” she scooped him into a hug. “Were you a good boy for auntie Kaydel and uncle Hux?”

Obi nodded and snuggled against her chest. “We mostly just watched cartoons all day until it was time for his nap. You can blame Armie for that one” Kaydel smirked and ruffled Obi’s hair.

“Where is he by the way?”

“He got called into work, something about an account and numbers I don’t know. But I did promise Obi we’d go to the park when you got home.”

“I could use some fresh air after being stuck in that stupid restaurant all-day” Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed Obi’s stroller.

“Those alphas still harassing you? Do you want me to send Hux down there? Hell, I’ll go down there.” Kaydel grabbed their coats while Rey settled Obi in his stroller.

“I would love that honestly, but they’re Plutt’s nephews and if you rip their throats out I’ll get fired. I have Obi to think about, and before you argue” she held up her hand, stopping Kaydel before she spoke. “I know you and Hux would help me out until I found another job, but who knows how long that would take.”

“Ugh, I hate those guys. If they ever find mates, I feel so sorry for those omegas.” They stepped into the elevator and headed down to the park right around the corner. 

***

“Yes, mom I got out of the house” Ben walked along the sidewalk, opting out of driving. He needed some fresh air after being stuck in his apartment for the past 4 days. “No, I still don’t know what caused it. I went to this restaurant with Poe Monday, the food was atrocious so I thought it was food poisoning at first, but nope!”

He came across a park bench and sat down as he continued to converse with his mother. “So you just had a spontaneous heat? There’s usually only one explanation for that hon.”

“But there were like ten omega waitresses there mom, not to mention the guests and I wasn’t paying attention to any of them.”

“Well, obviously you should go back there and figure it out.”

“Mom--”

“Don’t argue with me son, you’re almost thirty years old and I’m not getting any younger.”

“Seriously mom?”

“I’d like to see some grandchildren in this lifetime.”

He rolled his eyes and let out a soft chuckle “Fine, I’ll go back. But I’m telling you it was just a coinciden--huh?”

“What?”

Ben felt something against his leg and looked down, “Um mom?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a baby I think? He’s pretty small, hugging my leg.”

“Haha, very funny Ben, but if you think you’re getting out of this conversation with some made-up story you’re sadly mistaken.”

Ben snapped a photo with his phone and sent it to her. “Ben, you appear to have a baby attached to your leg.”

“See!”

“Well, you better find his parents, if there’s another alpha looking for the kid I don’t need you getting into a fight over a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.”

***

Kaydel and Rey were chatting on the opposite side of the park while Obi played in the sand nearby. The small boy would never wander away from his mother, he was a bit of a runt and he didn’t trust unfamiliar scents enough yet to leave Rey’s side. When the wind picked up, however, he caught on to a scent that felt warm and familiar. It beckoned him, so he moved towards it.

Rey’s head shot up immediately when she sensed her son wasn’t where he was supposed to be. “Obi?”

She stood and moved his stroller out of the way, he wasn’t inside of it or in the sand nearby. “Obi!?”

She moved around, her movements quickly turning frantic. “Kay, I don’t smell him!”

Kaydel placed her hands on her shoulders, attempting to calm her. “I’m sure he’s nearby, he couldn’t have gotten that far.” Kaydel looked around the sandbox for a moment. “Look, his footprints are headed this direct--Rey!”

Rey had already taken off quickly in that direction before Kaydel could even finish her sentence.

***

“Hey there little guy,” Ben picked the small child up and looked him over making sure he wasn’t hurt. “Where’d you come from?”

Obi smiled and pointed, “Ober dere.”

His little teeth were adorable and Ben couldn’t help but smile. “And what’s your name buddy?”

“Obi.”

“Obi huh? I’m Ben,” he placed Obi on the bench next to him. “What brings you over here Obi?”

“Smewl nice.” He pointed at Ben.

“Oh, you like my scent?” The boy nodded, there was a slightly familiar scent coming off the boy, all omega. Must’ve been his mother, which was typical, but he didn’t smell an alpha on him at all. “Are you here with your mom?”

Obi nodded quickly.

“We better find her then.” He stood and helped Obi off of the bench, ready to go and find his mother when he heard yelling from somewhere in the park.

“Obi!!??? Baby where are you?? WHAT THE F@%$ ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?!”

“Huh?” Ben turned around and saw an extremely angry omega bounding towards him followed by another somewhat annoyed but not as fierce omega. “Look lady I--” Rey tackled him to the ground.

Kaydel scooped Obi up and shook her head. “He was just helping you wasn’t he?”

Obi nodded with a giggle.

“YOU JUST-JUST GO AROUND TAKING PEOPLES KIDS YOU...YOU...you….”

“LOOK LADY, YOUR KID CAME UP TO ME I….”

They both stopped yelling and just stared at each other, Ben still on his back, Rey gripping his shirt. “Alpha…”

Ben grunted, it was freezing outside but his body was on fire. “Omega...you smell delicious.”

“Kay…”

“Already taking Obi back to my place, I’m not even about to deal with this.” Kaydel walked off with the boy who was already half asleep after his little adventure.

Ben stood up, Rey still attached to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His scent was so incredible, potent, the most intense thing she’d ever smelled in her life. She could already feel the slick pooling at her thighs, getting all over his sweatshirt.

“I’m going to take you back to your place Omega, and then you’re mine.” He pressed his large hand against her back and practically growled in her ear. Her scent was the same one he smelled the other day, his rut was back ad full force and he needed to bed this Omega immediately. 

***

Rey unlocked her apartment and pulled him inside jumping back into his arms as he walked towards her bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door while she got to work making a nest. He watched her intently while she added clothes, sheets, pillows arranging them how she wanted, He gave her his clothes and she inhaled his scent before adding them to the pile. He got her out of her clothes after climbing into the nest.

“Does Alpha approve?”

“It’s beautiful Omega.” He brought his face down to her mating gland and observed it, there was no bite, He gave in a slight lick causing her to moan loudly. 

“Alpha please…”

He laid her down, spreading her legs wide taking a moment to observe how wet she was for him. His cock throbbed, just begging to be inside of her. He slid in with a loud groan and immediately started thrusting deep inside of her.

“Yes…” Rey moaned holding onto him tightly as he moved against her. “Oh god…”

Both of their scents blending, even more intense with the added fact that she was in heat and he was rutting nearly sent him over the edge. He was practically drooling on her pillow as he pounded into her.

Rey came immediately, digging her nails into his back with a loud wail. The headboard slamming against the wall, she hopped her neighbors weren’t home. “Almost there Omega…”

Ben’s knot started to expand, locking him into place and he growled, biting down on a pillow so he wouldn’t accidentally mate with her as he came.

***

Ben and Rey were a little more lucid about ten minutes later while Ben was still coming inside of her locked in place. “Oh god, this is so embarrassing…”

“It’s our biology, it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal?! I don’t even know you, you could’ve been trying to kidnap my son and I just let you plow away!”

“Hi I’m Ben, I’m definitely in love, and I didn’t try to kidnap your son.”

“How do I know you’re telling--In love?!”

He brushed his fingers against her cheek and she immediately calmed down. “See? I feel it too.”

“You just smell...perfect...I’m Rey.”

He pulled her against his chest and chuckled. “Hi.”

***

Ben saw Rey through her heat for Four days and now he was on her living room floor watching Obi who was showing him his toy dinosaur collection.

“So, who’s his dad?” He asked nonchalantly while Rey folded clothes.

“Um, I don’t really know if I’m being honest. I was at the last college party of the year,” she could sense Ben tense up. “Calm down darling, I wasn’t drunk.”

“We were just in costume and I never saw his face, he was dressed as Batman and I don’t know why we just went for it. Or why I was fine with being knotted in a closet for thirty-five minutes, but here we are.”

“Wait, was the college Chandrilla U?”

“Yes, why?”

Ben observed Obi for a minute, “Oh damn.”

“Ben?”

“Uh were you dressed like Catwoman?”

“Ben I swear to god…”

“That was definitely me…”

“Are you playing with me right now? Because if you are, it’s not funny.”

“I’m serious, my friend Poe told me he was going hang out with some girl named Zorii and he threw the costume at me and made me go.”

“But your scent-”

“Was masked by my costume and my blockers otherwise we probably would’ve had a spontaneous situation on our hands back then.”

“Oh my god…”

“I know.”

“Ben!”

“I know, no wonder this little guy just came up to me like that” he pulled Obi into his arms. “I’m a dad.”

“You’re a dad,” Rey smiled softly at the sight of the two of them sitting on the floor. She wasn’t expecting any of this to happen when she nearly ripped his throat out in the part just four days ago. Now she was probably going to let this giant, teddy bear of a man she pretty much just met mate with her.

“Oh, that restaurant you work at. I’ve been there, it’s garbage, and earlier Kaydel was telling me you get harassed daily while working there? I’ll take care of it.”

“Ben it’s fine.”

“I’ll buy the restaurant, and then I’ll kick all their asses how’s that sound?”

“Ben that’s not--buy the restaurant?!”

Obi giggled watching the two of them argue about Ben being a rich guy and how he was going to rip somebody’s hand off and, he didn’t know what came next because Rey covered his ears. He was glad that his big Alpha of a dad finally made his way back home where he was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted a part 2 and who am I to disappoint? Enjoy :)

_“Baby, baby Baby don't leave me Ooh, please don't leave me All by myself”_

Obi giggled listening to Ben sing while he lathered baby shampoo into Obi’s hair.

_“I've got this burning, burning, yearning_

_Feelin' inside me Ooh, deep inside me And it hurts so bad”_

The Solo boys had gotten into a little mischief earlier when Ben decided it would be a good idea to take Obi jump around in mud puddles. Now they were cleaning up in the bathtub.

Obi turned around and pointed up at Ben’s head. ”What bud? You wanna wash papa’s hair too?”

Obi grinned “yeah wash!”

Ben laughed and put a bit of shampoo in his hands. “Try not to get it in my eyes OK bubba?”

Obi nodded trying to mimic the way Ben had washed his hair earlier. “Keep singin papa!”

Ben snorted “alright alright. _Baby, baby_

_Where did our love go And all your promises_

_Of a love forevermore”_

Rey peaked into the bathroom and giggled leaning against the doorframe. “Are you seriously singing The Supremes right now?”

“Babe you know that’s my go-to bath time song.”

***

“Comfortable up there buddy?”

“Yep!” Obi giggled from his spot on Ben’s shoulder. Rey’s heat was approaching soon, so Ben had taken Obi with him to the store to get supplies.

“What kind of food do you think mommy would want bubba?”

“Chocowate and ummm halpenos!”

“Jalapeños???”

“Yeah!”

Ben laughed and tuned down the candy aisle. “Have you and mommy been discussing food preferences my back or something?”

He grabbed different kinds of chocolate that he knew Rey would like and picked up a small bar for Obi after dinner. After about thirty minutes he had everything he needed. “OK buddy, since you were a good boy this week and I was a good boy this week, should we...pick out a new video game?”

“Yeah!!” Obi bounced excitedly and Ben laughed moving towards the electronics section.

***

On their way up to the self-checkout, Obi noticed the jewelry section and he gasped. “Oooo spawkly...”

“You like those bud? You know..” he brought his voice down to a whisper. “I got a nicer one for mommy.”

“Weally?”

“Yeah, and I have a plan on how to give it to her. Do you want to help me?”

Obi nodded immediately without hesitation and Ben told him he would explain what he wanted him to do as soon as they got back home.

***

Ben knew that once Rey’s heat started he was going to mate her during, it was inevitable. But he wanted to make it official in other ways of course. He had purchased the ring two days after their shared heat and rut 8 months ago. He wanted to give his son time to adjust to a new house and meeting his grandparents and such before throwing a wedding into the mix.

“Alright bud, sit right here and hold onto this OK?” He placed the blue Tiffany’s box in Obi’s tiny hands and placed him in the middle of their California king.

Obi nodded and Ben hid behind the door giving Obi the thumbs up. “Mommy mommy mommy!!!”

Rey came running into the bedroom and quickly climbed onto the bed with him. “Yes, my darling? Are you alright? Are you hurt?? Were you trapped up here? I’ve told your father this bed is too high for you to be up here alone” she scooped him into her lap looking him over thoroughly.

Ben tried to muffle his laughter watching Rey frantically look over Obi, and Obi giggled to show her he was okay. “Wook mommy” he held the box up to her.

“Is this...” she gently took it from him and opened it slowly. “Oh my goodness...Ben!” She sniffled and Obi wiped at her eyes causing her to laugh. “Benjamin Bail Solo I know you’re hiding, get in here!”

Ben laughed and walked out from behind the door plopping down on the bed next to her. “Marry me?”

“Yes you idiot, is that even a question? Oh my god, this was so cute!” She threw herself at him and Obi climbed on top giggling.

***

Apparently, Ben’s rut decided to sync up with Rey’s scheduled heat. Which worked out perfectly he supposed, it must’ve been a soulmate thing. Leia had taken Obi for the week, Ben had gotten all the food they’d need and some new nest supplies.

“Are you going to mate with me tonight Alpha?” Rey practically purred, observing her large Alpha from the bed. His cock twitching at the sound of her voice.

He licked his lips moving towards her, “Yes Omega, I won’t hold back this time.”

As soon as he was over her she spread her legs wide waiting patiently for him to enter, but at the same time wishing he’d hurry. He brought his fingers to her entrance, gathering some of her slick. He then brought them to his mouth, sucking them dry. “Mm, you taste so good for me Omega.”

The sight of him tasting her made her body tremble. “Please...”

“I’ve got you.” He positioned himself and slipped inside, they’d have time for foreplay later. He rocked his hips against her desperately, the promise of mating with her making his movements more frantic.

Rey moaned holding onto him tightly, and when she felt his knot starting to lock them in place she bared her neck to him. “Do it!”

Ben growled and bit down own her mating gland as he came, it was the most intense experience of his life. Rey’s eyes shot open and she let out a silent scream.

A few minutes later while Ben continued to lazily pump his cum into her, Rey proceeded to pepper his chest with kisses. “I think I want a spring wedding.”

“Sounds good babe.”

“And remind me to call Kaydel, the last thing I need is for you to get rambunctious and accidentally attack Hux.”

“He knows better” Ben chuckled and pulled her as close as possible.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you” she smiled, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You need a trim.”

He smirked, “whatever you say, boss.”

“And?”

“And I love you too” he swiped his tongue along her freshly bitten mating gland soothing the bite.

“Mm...thank you my darling, that feels nice...” she slowly fell asleep knowing she needed a bit of rest before the next wave hit.

Ben watched her closely and smiled thinking about how lucky he was that Obi came up to him in the park all those months ago. “Sleep tight sweetheart.”


End file.
